Tout ce que je veux c'est vieillir avec toi
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Attention SPOILERS, se passe à la suite de l'épisode 8x16. La course à la tablette a commencé. Dean sera-t-il capable d'aider Castiel ? Pourra-t-il se résoudre au terrible choix qui l'attend ?
1. Chapitre 1

Dans l'antre des Hommes de Lettres, Dean ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit après avoir jeté sa veste en cuir sur une chaise. Il était épuisé, après cette affaire de Dieux de l'Olympe et de Titans. Sérieusement ! Des Titans ? Lui et son frère avaient décidément tout vu...

Mais avant de se laisser happer par un sommeil que seul un verre de whisky pourrait lui offrir, il ressentit le besoin inhabituel de prier. De s'adresser à la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, en aidant Sam. Il s'était bien rendu compte que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose; il passait beaucoup trop de temps à la salle de bain, et Dean avait même trouvé un mouchoir tâché de sang dans la poubelle un matin. Et ce que lui avait dit Sam dans l'Impala après leur dernière mission n'avait fait que confirmer ses inquiétudes.

_S'il perdait son petit frère, encore, et pour de bon ? S'il ne pouvait pas vivre la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu pour lui ?_

Dean frissonna à cette idée et ferma les yeux.

- Cas, tu me reçois ?

Il fit une pause, attendant une réponse, un bruissement d'ailes qui ne vint pas. Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un soupir de fatigue mêlé à un ricanement de désillusion; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait essayé de contacter l'ange depuis qu'il avait tué Samandriel et disparu sans crier gare.

- Ecoute, tu sais que je suis pas doué pour prier... C'est juste pareil que de supplier. Mais c'est à propos de Sam, alors j'ai besoin que tu m'entendes. Nous avançons à l'aveugle et je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend... Ni ce qui va arriver à Sam. Il prétend être bien, mais je sais qu'il souffre... Et c'était supposé être mon fardeau. Alors, au nom de tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble... Je te demande de veiller sur mon petit frère, ok ?

Dean rouvrit ses yeux humides et se retourna. Aucun ange ne le regardait en souriant à ses côtés. La pièce était désespérément vide.

- Putain, où es-tu, mec ? murmura Dean d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel l'avait entendu, bien sûr, depuis le Paradis où il était retenu prisonnier. Il était recroquevillé dans l'angle d'une cellule faite entièrement d'un verre si lumineux qu'il en était aveuglant. Naomi l'y avait jeté après lui avoir enfoncé de longues aiguilles métalliques au coin des yeux pour atteindre des zones spécifiques de son cerveau; les zones qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était, son essence même, le système d'exploitation d'un ange en somme.

Elle cherchait à comprendre comment lui, un ange de basse hiérarchie, avait pu se rebeller et commencer à faire ses propres choix. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait aucun indice en triturant la cervelle de Castiel avec une précision chirurgicale, alors elle ne pouvait que le rendre inoffensif et l'enfermer loin de ces humains qui l'avaient corrompu, tout en restant assise à son bureau à ronger son frein.

Castiel sentit la détresse de Dean à travers leur lien et elle ne fit que s'ajouter à la sienne. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, le rejoindre et ne jamais retourner au Paradis. Il avait fait de sa sécurité et son bien-être sa priorité depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer, mais à présent, il était celui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé et le poids de sa solitude l'écrasait. Il ramena les pans de son trenchcoat autour de lui et pleura silencieusement, ses larmes se mêlant au sang qui coulait du coin de ses yeux océan.

Tout à coup, il se sentit aspiré hors de la cellule de verre et téléporté dans une pièce remplie de livres et autres objets anciens qu'il ne connaissait pas. En face de lui se trouvait Dean, qui tenait sa main entaillée pour le rituel d'invocation, la lueur dansante des flammes faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Castiel, ému, sentit son cœur se serrer à sa vue et vacilla; Dean le soutint avec un "Hé oh, du calme Cas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?". L'ange était cependant incapable de répondre et s'accrochait à Dean de toutes ses forces comme un enfant apeuré.

- Dean...

- Cas. Je suis là. Parle-moi.

Castiel reprit ses esprits et s'empressa de prendre le couteau sur la table avant d'ouvrir sa chemise blanche. Dean l'observa, déconcerté; il le vit graver dans sa chair une série de symboles anti-anges en Enochien sur son torse nu, grimaçant de douleur. L'ange essuya la lame à son trenchcoat et la rendit à Dean.

- Cas, va falloir m'expliquer, lui dit ce dernier en prenant l'arme.

- C'est... Naomi, un séraphin qui règne sur le Paradis. Elle... me torture, comme Crowley a torturé Samandriel...

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Nao-... Mais pourquoi ?!

- Elle cherche quelque chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais cela se rapporte sûrement à la Tablette des Anges. Je ne suis pas le seul, elle a d'autres sujets d'expérimentations... Les anges qui m'ont été fidèles...

Son visage s'assombrit encore plus au possible. Dean le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se sentait coupable.

- C'est pour ça que tu... saignais des yeux ? comprit-il enfin.

- Oui. Le cerveau est la clé de toutes choses, Dean. Mais tu m'as invoqué quand j'avais le plus besoin d'aide, tu n'as aucun pouvoir télépathique spécifique et pourtant tu as su... (Il lui agrippa l'épaule, ses sourcils froncés par la souffrance contrastant étrangement avec son sourire reconnaissant.) Merci, Dean.

Et il s'évanouit. Le chasseur le rattrapa de justesse et le porta jusqu'à son lit en lâchant un juron.


	2. Chapitre 2

Dean lâcha M. Comateux sur son lit avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle lui semblait bien loin l'Apocalypse à présent, comme un vague cauchemar dont seule l'angoisse reste gravé dans la mémoire. Il tira la chaise près du lit et veilla sur Castiel, inversant les rôles pour une fois; il sourit à cette idée. Mais le chasseur avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui l'accompagna dans les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il réussit à grappiller avant l'aube.

Celle-ci venue, il ouvrit les yeux avec peine et discerna l'ange assis raidement sur le lit, attendant que Dean se réveillât.

- Dean... Le temps m'est compté avant que le Paradis ne me retrouve; je dois partir sinon Naomi vous tuerait tous les deux, dit l'ange d'un air grave.

- Non, Cas, n'essaie même pas de téléporter ton cul plumé ailleurs, on va trouver un plan ensemble, avec Sam, répliqua Dean en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué.

Castiel ne soupira même pas. Il s'attendait à une telle réponse.

- Attends... Naomi, un séraphin, t'as lobotomisé toi et les tiens pour vous contrôler et elle t'a demandé de tuer Samandriel pour protéger une tablette et le fait qu'elle vous torture ?! Samandriel savait tout alors..., récapitula Sam devant une tasse de café, dans le repaire des Hommes de Lettres.

L'ange acquiesça silencieusement, à côté de Dean.

- J'ai encore tué un des miens, un des rares anges à être encore bon...

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Cass, tu pouvais rien faire contre cette salope, le réconforta Dean en buvant une gorgée de whisky. Bon, maintenant on doit trouver un plan. Cass guérit vite et bientôt tous les symboles anti-anges auront disparu.

- Il doit bien y avoir de l'huile sacrée ici, proposa Sam, et vous, vous pourriez trouver un sort pour invoquer un séraphin dans un cercle d'huile...

- Et puis quoi, on la tue ? demanda Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Bah, oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles la cuisiner...

Dean considéra cette option avec sérieux, sous les yeux choqués de Castiel.

- Dean, tu torturerais un ange ?!

- Un ange qui torture les siens n'en est plus un. De plus, nous devons trouver où se cache cette Tablette des Anges avant que Crowley ne mette la main dessus..., lui rappela Dean.

Castiel dut lui donner raison; il savait être sensé quand il le fallait.

- Comme si tu pouvais quoi que se soit contre moi, pauvre primate, cracha une voix froide derrière eux.

L'instant d'après, Naomi avait projeté les deux frères à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant tomber les bibliothèques comme des dominos. Apeuré, Castiel se tassa sur sa chaise tandis que le séraphin en tailleur le soulevait par le col de son trenchcoat tel une poupée de chiffon.

- Castiel, Castiel... Tu pensais vraiment que quelques pitoyables sceaux pouvaient m'empêcher de te retrouver ? Je suis de la plus haute classe des Anges, ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux de glace.

- Naomi... Je... Je suis désolé. Mais ne leur faites pas de mal, par pitié. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Le séraphin contempla le misérable semblable qu'elle tenait suspendu au-dessus du sol, faisant mine de réfléchir à sa supplication. Elle se rapprocha de Castiel et lui chuchota à l'oreille, les yeux brillants d'un air de folie:

- Tu le feras de toute manière, même si je tue tes deux amis, idiot.

Tout à coup, elle lâcha Castiel qui s'effondra au sol et son regard descendit vers son ventre. Une épée d'Ange dépassait de son vaisseau, laissant échapper sa grâce, pas assez pour la tuer complètement cependant.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Ou plutôt de votre cerveau, dit Crowley avec son accent reconnaissable.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel, qui l'observait, confus.

- Je reviendrai pour toi et tes deux humains, mon pote.

Et le Roi de l'Enfer se volatilisa, de même que les deux démons en smoking qui l'accompagnaient.

Sam et Dean émergeaient péniblement des piles de livres qui les recouvraient, avec force grognements de douleur. Quand ils furent aux côtés de Castiel, toujours agenouillé, ils demandèrent:

- Cass, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Naomi. (Il se leva, le regard perdu dans le vague.). Crowley l'a capturée. Notre dernière chance de trouver la tablette des Anges avant lui s'est volatilisée avec eux...

- Merde, lâcha Dean.

Les deux chasseurs et l'ange étaient assis autour de la table du bunker, entourés par un chaos de manuscrits qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de ranger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? maugréa Dean, un sac de glace appuyé sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- On ne peut rien faire, à part attendre que Kévin ait fini de traduire la demi-tablette, et que je puisse subir l'épreuve suivante..., répondit Sam, désespéré. Espérons juste que cela soit avant que Crowley ait trouvé la tablette des Anges, sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, rendant tout ce qu'elle impliquait encore plus lourd à supporter.

- En fait, Castiel, cette tablette aurait le même effet que celle des Démons ? Elle enfermerait tous les Anges au Paradis pour toujours ? demanda Sam.

- A mon avis, oui, répondit Castiel.

Dean le fixa de ses yeux verts émeraude où se reflétaient la rage de l'impuissance:

- Même toi ?

- Oui, Dean.

Il allait reperdre son meilleur ami, pour de bon cette fois, à cause d'un foutu Démon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver ?! Cette idée mit Dean hors de lui, alors il se leva brusquement, éprouvant le besoin de respirer un bon bol d'air frais.

Je vais faire des courses.

- Ok, fit Sam tandis que l'ange restait taciturne.

Dean ferma la lourde porte du bunker qui donnait sur une route déserte du Lebanon, au Kansas. Il prit place dans l'Impala et savoura le bruit relaxant du moteur qui ronronna quand il tourna la clé.

Cette histoire était un vrai casse-tête; s'ils réussissaient à trouver la tablette des Anges avant Crowley, ils seraient face à un choix difficile: l'utiliser ou la détruire. Or, le but ultime de Sam et lui était de créer un monde sans aucun Ange ou Démon pour y mettre le bordel avec leur guerre sans fin, un monde que pour les humains, mais ils n'avaient pas pensé au fait que cela signifierait aussi dire adieu à Castiel. Dean secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sombres et alla ensuite à l'épicerie la plus proche, qui consistait en fait en une station d'essence délabrée tenue par un vieil homme bougon.

En remplissant son sac de bières et de tartes aux pommes, flânant entre les rayons, il heurta quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver là.

- Déso... Meg ?!

- Salut, Dean.

Elle était blonde et ensanglantée, mais c'était bien elle. Le même sourire narquois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? l'interrogea Dean, la main déjà sur la garde de son couteau.

- Du calme, cowboy, répondit Meg, j'ai réussi à m'échapper du pire endroit de l'Enfer où Crowley me gardait prisonnière. Je suis là pour vous aider. Je sais où se cache ce fils de pute.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à toutes et merci pour vos reviews Q.Q Je viens de m'apercevoir, après avoir revu les épisodes plus en détail, que dans ma fanfic, Sam et Dean savent qu'il y a une Tablette des Anges, et pas dans la série^^' Bon on va dire que c'est un U.A. alors XD Pardonnez-moi mes incohérences et n'hésiter pas à me dire si vous en trouver d'autres ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque que Castiel avait remis en ordre d'un claquement de doigts, Meg sur les talons. Sam se leva sous le coup de la surprise.

- Meg ?!

- Hey.

Sam regarda Dean, attendant une explication.

- Du calme, elle est ici pour nous aider, dit le grand frère en déchargeant les courses.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas en train de mentir, hein ? répliqua Sam, la main sur le Colt par précaution.

- Elle dit la vérité, déclara Castiel avant de s'approcher du Démon. Bonjour, Meg.

L'Ange semblait vraiment content de la revoir.

- Bonjour, Clarence, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air aguicheur.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on discute.

Alors ils prirent place autour de la table de style colonial.

- Tu dis que Crowley est dans l'Illinois ? répéta Sam. Tu n'as pas plus précis ?

Si les yeux de Meg pouvaient tuer, il serait mort.

- Je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs depuis ma potence. J'ai pas pu demander plus d'infos avec le bâillon que j'avais sur la bouche, Einstein.

Sam fit mine d'être désolé.

- Mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait où trouver Crowley... Esmée. Une ange déchue qui a refilé de plein gré tous pleins d'infos du Paradis, y compris certains Anges pour ses expérimentations, continua Meg de sa voix suave.

Castiel la fixa, choqué.

- Désolée mon mignon, tu ne savais pas que Samandriel n'était pas le premier ? C'est juste le seul à avoir survécu.

- Non... Mais pourquoi trahir les siens ? répondit l'Ange, plus navré que jamais.

- Elle t'expliquera tout ça quand on l'aura attachée à une chaise, coupa Dean, désireux de passer à l'action.

- Attends, l'interrompit Sam, on peut pas juste se pointer chez elle et la ligoter. Une fois qu'elle nous aura dit où se trouve Crowley - à condition qu'elle le fasse qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Si nous tuons Crowley nous ne trouverons jamais la Tablette des Anges.

- Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, répliqua Dean en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Castiel qui n'en comprit pas l'origine.

- Ok, bon on tue Crowley et Naomi si elle est toujours vivante ? On ferme les portes de l'Enfer et tout rentre dans l'ordre ? récapitula Sam, sans grand espoir toutefois.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Meg qu'on avait manifestement oubliée.

- Rectification: je vous aide juste à tuer le Roi de l'Enfer. Fermer les portes à jamais... Nan, ça me dit pas d'être coincée là-dessous pour toute l'éternité, grimaça-t-elle, surtout pas avec tous ces demeurés qui veulent ma mort, ou pire.

- Il y a sûrement un moyen, intervint Castiel . Un Démon ne peut-il pas, comme un Ange, perdre sa... disgrâce ?

Meg s'attendrit et posa sa main sur le genou de l'Ange.

- Tu es vraiment mignon, Clarence. Hélas, non, pas que je sache.

- Alors pour l'instant, nous sommes amis et ensuite... retour au bon vieux temps où l'on s'entretuait, sourit Dean d'un air féroce, sourire auquel répondit le Démon.

Le chasseur avait décidément bien de la peine à voir Castiel et Meg échanger leurs démonstrations d'affection. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était un Démon et que c'était contre nature, ou alors s'il était simplement jaloux de son ami. En attendant il avait un mal de crâne des plus démentiels à cause de toute cette histoire. Quoi qu'ils fassent, cela n'allait pas bien finir pour tout le monde.

Les deux frères et le Démon se matérialisèrent dans une cuisine vieillotte, téléportés par Castiel.

- T'es sûre que c'est ici ? chuchota Dean, en regardant le papier peint fleuri.

Meg se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se précipiter dans le salon où une vieille dame avec le crâne recouvert de bigoudis regardait la télévision. Ni une, ni deux, elle l'assomma pour la traîner dans ladite cuisine et l'attacher sur une chaise en bois, sous les yeux médusés des trois autres.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Esmée ne s'attendait certainement pas à être menacée par un Ange et un Démon renégats, suivis de deux crétins de chasseurs.

- Mais où va le monde, ricana-t-elle d'une voix sortie du fond des âges.

- Bonjour, Esmée. Je m'appelle Castiel.

- Je sais qui tu es, voyons !

- Alors pourquoi ne savais-je même pas que vous existiez ?

- Cela fait partie de mon contrat, sourit-elle, satisfaite.

- Avec Crowley ?

Elle n'avait nul besoin de confirmer.

- Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ? demanda Castiel, laissant sa curiosité passer avant le but de cette mission.

- "Nous" ? Quel "nous", Castiel ? Depuis que notre Père est parti, le Paradis n'est que chaos, surtout depuis que tu t'es mis en tête de le révolutionner ! cracha la vieille femme, pleine d'amertume.

Les yeux de Castiel prirent la couleur d'un océan en pleine tempête.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolé. Mais cela ne justifie pas le fait que vous livrez des Anges à Crowley pour votre propre sécurité.

- Au moins, eux, ils sont mauvais au grand jour ! Pas comme Naomi et les autres qui prétendent faire le bien. Les Anges ont cessé d'être ce qu'ils étaient depuis fort longtemps, Castiel. Regarde-toi.

Castiel ne trouva rien à redire; ses paroles étaient d'autant plus blessantes qu'elles étaient vraies. Meg, qui avait hâte d'abattre l'Ange déchu, prit la relève de l'interrogatoire:

- Où est Crowley ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais toi tu sais quelque chose qu'il adorerait savoir, salope.

- C'est ça, ne nous ment pas.

- Je vous dit...!

Mais l'Ange devenu Démon ne put terminer sa phrase; Castiel l'avait transpercée de son épée angélique, la tuant sur le coup. Il se retourna vers Meg après avoir essuyé le sang noir sur la lame:

- De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire ici, fit-elle en désignant Sam et Dean d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- C'est pour cela que Crowley t'as torturée ? comprit soudain l'Ange.

- Attends deux secondes, arrête les cachoteries ! Pourquoi Sam et moi on ne pourrait pas le savoir ?! s'énerva Dean.

- Parce que vous êtes de vraies passoires ! répliqua Meg. N'importe quel Ange pourrait lire vos esprits !

Dean, têtu, s'apprêtait à insister quand l'air grave de Castiel l'arrêta.

- Cass, ça va ?

L'Ange releva lentement la tête, comme après une migraine fulgurante:

- Crowley a lâché une centaine de Démons dans une petite ville du Maryland.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Nom de dieu, plus j'avance, plus l'intrigue devient dure à ficeler -_-' Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture !**

* * *

En effet, à des centaines de miles du lieu où ils étaient, une épaisse fumée noire formée de Démons agglutinés se déversaient comme des serpents sur une petite ville catholique du Maryland. Il s'agissait de la même ville où le couvent Saint-Mary avait servi de cage à Lucifer, des années plus tôt. Il ne restait plus qu'un tas de ruines disparates à présent.

Les deux chasseurs et les deux être surnaturels s'étaient téléportés non loin de là et contemplaient l'armée de démons qui approchaient d'eux à grande vitesse.

- Dean et Castiel, vous allez chercher l'objet, pendant que Sam et moi repoussons les Démons du mieux que nous pouvons, ordonna Meg en tendant la main pour prendre le couteau de Dean, que ce dernier donna à contrecœur.

- Je peux me battre à vos côtés, objecta Castiel, qui était devenu pâle cependant.

- Non, Clarence, téléporter autant de gens en si peu de temps t'a affaibli. Reste avec Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, ces démons n'ont aucune idée de l'accueil qu'on leur réserve, répondit le Démon en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam.

C'est ainsi que Meg et Sam attendirent la première vague de ténèbres pendant que Dean et Castiel couraient jusqu'aux décombres du couvent.

- Comment sais-tu qu'est-ce qu'on doit trouver et où ? demanda le chasseur à l'Ange.

- Meg me l'a fait comprendre.

Dean soupira. Aura-t-il droit un jour à une réponse claire et nette ?

- L'entrée devrait être par là, déclara Castiel en cherchant parmi un buisson de ronces qui se trouvait derrière l'ancien couvent.

Dean éclaircit les broussailles de quelques coups de machette, gestes quotidiens quand il était au Purgatoire.

Stupéfaits, ils découvrirent une porte en métal rouillé qui ressemblaient à l'entrée d'une cave. Le chasseur tenta de l'ouvrir en grognant, sans succès. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il le laisse essayer; il sortit carrément la porte de ses gonds et la jeta dans le champ sous les yeux ébahis de Dean.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le boyau sombre et étouffant qui débouchait sur une vaste salle remplie d'objets et de manuscrits étranges qui ne semblaient pas venir du même monde. Un somptueux tableau représentant les Chœurs du Paradis trônait sur la paroi Nord. Castiel s'en approcha, guidé par l'instinct, et ôta le cadre; un objet plat emballé dans de la peau de chèvre se trouvait dans la niche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean, à côté de l'Ange.

- La Tablette des Anges.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? fit Meg à Sam, tous les deux couverts de sang qui n'était pas forcément le leur.

- Je dois avouer que oui, répondit le chasseur en souriant.

Il avait vidé le Colt sur les Démons les plus puissants et continuait maintenant le combat avec le Marteau de Thor qu'il avait eu le bon sens de garder lors de la vente aux enchères de la Tablette des Démons. Sam lançait le marteau mythique de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber une dizaine de Démons comme des dominos au milieu d'éclairs aveuglants avant qu'il ne revienne à lui comme un boomerang. Meg quant à elle virevoltait entre ses semblables, les poignardant l'un après l'autre, ses mèches blondes teintées de rouge.

- Comment Meg savait-elle où se trouvait la Tablette ?! fit remarquer Dean.

Castiel leva vers lui des yeux bleus remplis de doutes.

- Je ne sais pas...

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes comme ils en avaient l'habitude, échangeant hypothèses et états d'âmes sans avoir besoin de mots.

- Bon... retournons vers eux, faut qu'on file d'ici en vitesse, suggéra finalement le Chasseur qui n'aimait pas voir son ami troublé.

L'Ange acquiesça et ils revinrent tous deux sur leur pas après avoir remis la porte de la cave en place. Ils retrouvèrent Meg et Sam, essoufflés mais en vie, et ils revinrent dans l'antre des Hommes de Lettres en quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient, en fait ? demanda Sam en se lavant le visage avec une lavette.

Castiel posa solennellement la Tablette des Anges sur la table de la bibliothèque et la déballa; elle émettait une douce lumière dorée et était couverte des mêmes inscriptions que l'autre Tablette: l'écriture de Métatron. Tous l'observèrent en silence, le poids de ses conséquences possibles pesant sur leurs épaules.

- C'est..., commença Sam.

- Oui, l'interrompit Castiel.

L'Ange se tourna vers Meg:

- Comment savais-tu où la trouver ?

Le Démon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai reçu un message, dans mes rêves. "La Crypte de Lucifer, Maryland." Le reste n'est que simple déduction, expliqua Meg en haussant les épaules.

- Un message de _qui_ ? demanda Dean, plus que sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Meg, et ils surent qu'elle disait vrai.

Castiel restait silencieux, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, perdu dans ses pensées. Un fol espoir emplissait son cœur, espoir qu'il repoussa à cause de son absurdité.

Sam fut soudain pris d'une violente toux et finit par cracher du sang sur la manche de sa chemise à carreaux. Dean se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida à se tenir debout. La maladie avait progressé, ne laissant aucun doute au fait qu'il avait réussi la deuxième épreuve sans en avoir conscience, mais Dean garda cette pensée pour lui-même.

- Sammy, faut aller te reposer. T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, lui dit Dean, d'un ton fraternel.

Le petit frère n'eut même pas la force d'acquiescer, fiévreux. Dean l'emmena donc dans sa chambre, laissant l'Ange et le Démon seul à seul, après un dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien révélé à Crowley ? demanda Castiel, perplexe.

Meg s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le rendant encore plus perplexe.

- Pour ne plus revoir mon Ange préféré ? Et plutôt mourir que de lui faire plaisir, cracha-t-elle avec une moue de dégout.

- Te voilà exaucée, ma chère, dit Crowley en la transperçant de son Epée angélique.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, tout en baston et en deuil T_T JE PLEURE. Si la fin n'est pas claire et que vous ne savez pas qui est Garth parce que vous n'êtes pas encore à la saison 8, je ferai une petite présentation dans le chapitre suivant^^ Bonne lecture et lâcher les comms, wesh.**

* * *

Crowley retira l'épée sans aucune délicatesse et Meg tomba contre Castiel, qui la reteint dans ses bras. La scène était pratiquement identique à celle de leur première rencontre, le cercle de feu sacré en moins.

- Bye, Clarence, sourit le Démon pendant que son squelette se dessinait à contrejour, ses entrailles déchirées par des éclairs rougeâtres.

Castiel la posa doucement au sol et se redressa, les yeux brillants d'une rage noire.

- Cass, Cass, Cass, voyons ne me dis pas que tu avais de l'affection pour elle ? dit Crowley de son ton aristocratique.

Le regard de l'Ange répondit à sa question.

- Oh. Désolé.

Mais le Roi de l'Enfer ne l'était pas le moins du monde et était prêt à réserver le même sort à Castiel, qui ne se laissa pas faire; ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lumière aveuglante et ses ailes noires apparurent, ombres mouvantes sur les rayons de la bibliothèque.

- J'avais prévu que la colère te redonnerait assez de forces pour te battre, c'est pour cela que je suis venu accompagné..., déclara Crowley, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

C'est alors que Naomi apparut à ses côtés, sans aucune trace de la blessure que lui avait pourtant faite Crowley. Toute la rage de Castiel retomba, remplacée par une profonde incompréhension.

- Naomi ? Mais Crowley t'avait...

- Mon pauvre Castiel, quand retiendras-tu la leçon ! (Elle le projeta violemment contre le mur, où la silhouette de l'Ange s'imprima dans le béton armé). Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour mourir ! s'écria le Séraphin.

- Tout faisait partie du plan, ajouta théâtralement Crowley.

- Quel... plan ? demanda Castiel en crachant un filet de sang.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laisser toi et tes humains nous enfermer pour le reste de l'éternité ?! siffla Naomi.

- Alors, vous vous êtes associés... Vous avez attendu que nous ayons retrouvé la Tablette pour vous ! comprit l'Ange, bouleversé.

- C'est exact, et maintenant que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, vous allez tous mourir !

Naomi souleva Castiel par le col du trenchcoat et sortit son Epée, prête à porter le coup fatal.

- C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, pétasse, dit Dean en lui lançant un cocktail Molotov à l'huile sacrée.

A ce moment, tout se passa très vite: le Séraphin prit feu en hurlant de douleur avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée grise, tandis que Crowley plaqua Dean au mur d'un mouvement de la main, l'étranglant à distance:

- Moi qui croyait que trois Démons suffiraient à te régler ton compte, se réprimanda-t-il, comme quoi on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même...

La gorge de Dean était au bord de la rupture, ses jambes courant dans le vide, quand Castiel -qui avait récupéré le couteau sur Meg - poignarda le Roi de l'Enfer en plein cœur.

- Lâche-. Le, lui ordonna l'Ange à travers ses dents serrées.

- Non...! (Le Démon recula en titubant, regardant le couteau fiché dans sa poitrine avec stupeur.) Non, je peux pas mourir ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! hurla Crowley, terrifié.

Ses yeux exorbités se recouvrèrent d'un voile rouge et son squelette apparut par intermittence tandis que son corps implosait: ce qui fut le Roi de l'Enfer s'écroula comme une marionnette désarticulée. L'étreinte mortelle disparut au dernier soupir de ce dernier, laissant Dean glisser le long du mur avant de s'écraser au sol.

- Dean, ça va ? demanda Castiel en l'aidant à se remettre debout, le bras du chasseur autour de son cou.

- J'ai été mieux, répondit-il d'une voix cassée. Toi ?

- Je vais bien. Merci.

- De rien, tu m'as sauvé la peau des fesses tellement de fois.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, échangeant gratitude, tourment et inquiétude.

- Va chercher Sam, il faut qu'on aille dans un endroit sûr avant que Naomi nous retrouve, dit l'Ange.

Le chasseur s'exécuta en massant sa gorge meurtrie et Castiel mit la Tablette des Anges - heureusement intacte - dans la poche intérieure de son trenchcoat.

- Dean, comment as-tu pu m'enfermer dans ma chambre alors que..., les reproches moururent sur les lèvres de Sam lorsqu'il découvrit les dommages du combat titanesque qui venait de se dérouler.

Ses yeux gris-verts aperçurent ensuite Meg, que Castiel portait dans ses bras, la chevelure blonde tombant en cascade sur sa manche.

- Meg est... ?

- Oui.

- ... Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu veux l'enterrer par ici ? proposa gentiment Dean.

L'Ange leva ses yeux bleus, indécis.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un Démon. Et je n'ai jamais eu à faire de sépulture...

- Alors on le fera à la mode du chasseur tombé au combat, parce qu'il semble qu'elle était bel et bien des nôtres, après tout, décida Dean en entraînant l'Ange - dehors.

Ainsi, ils préparèrent deux bûchers dans une clairière toute proche du bunker, en s'appliquant nettement moins pour celui de Crowley, et Castiel les enflamma d'un geste. Ils contemplèrent un moment les flammes, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos des derniers évènements. L'Ange regarda Dean, la lueur orange du feu faisant danser les ombres sous ses pommettes :

- Dean, est-ce que c'est mal de ressentir de la tristesse pour la mort d'un Démon ?

- Ce n'est jamais mal de ressentir une émotion, Cass, répondit le chasseur en lui tapotant l'épaule avec tendresse.

Sam les rejoint après avoir préparé leurs affaires et emporté tous les manuscrits qui pouvaient leur être utiles. Il respecta un moment de silence endeuillé, avant d'annoncer:

- Tout est dans l'Impala, on peut y aller.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et c'est ainsi que la Chevrolet s'éloigna en ronronnant dans le soleil couchant, direction le bateau de Garth.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, désolée pour l'attente ^^' Trop de trucs à faire pour les cours. Je me suis un peu laissée emportée par un élan de bromance, j'espère que cela vous déplaira pas. Merci pour les reviews, les favoris et autres follows 3**

* * *

La Chevrolet vrombissait le long de la côte est et personne ne parlait dans la voiture. Même Dean avait renoncé à mettre sa cassette de _Metallica_, qu'il écoutait d'habitude en boucle. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Castiel qui fixait l'océan d'un air absent, le menton appuyé sur le dos de la main. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le réconforter parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, et se demandait même parfois si l'Ange ressentait quoi que soit.

Mais Sam le tira de ses pensées en lui indiquant la sortie pour la ville portuaire où se trouvait le bateau de Garth, où il vivait depuis quelques temps en sécurité avec Kévin, le prophète. Ce dernier était occupé à finir la traduction de la demi-Tablette des Démons, demi car Castiel l'avait brisée juste avant que Crowley ne disparaisse avec, quand il retenait encore Kévin prisonnier.

Ils laissèrent la voiture dans le parking du port et s'avancèrent sur le ponton en bois qui menait au navire bleu et blanc nommé "_Mr. Fizzles's Folly_", d'après le nom d'une chaussette-marionnette qu'affectionnait Garth. Dean toqua trois fois à la porte selon le code, ce qui ne leur épargna pas les tests anti-démons et polymorphes: eau bénite et lame en argent.

- Je suis tellement content de vous revoir les mecs ! dit Garth après lesdits tests, un grand sourire illuminant son visage faussement idiot.

Il étreignit les deux frères à leur grand déplaisir mais pas Castiel, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Je suis Castiel, un Ange du Seigneur, se présenta ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

- Et moi c'est Garth, le successeur de Bobby, répondit l'autre en attrapant la main.

- Ecoute Garth, on aurait besoin de crécher ici, un Séraphin en colère nous poursuit, déclara Dean en déchargeant ses affaires dans la cabine.

- Un Séraphin ? Vous faites fort quand même. D'accord, mais juste le temps de trouver une solution, si Crowley remet la main sur Kévin...

- Crowley est mort, le coupa Castiel.

Garth le fixa de ses grands yeux de chien battu. Avant de taper dans ses mains et de faire une petite danse de la joie.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, voilà qui fera plaisir à Kev' ! Qui l'as mis au tapis ?! demanda le gringalet.

- Moi, répondit Castiel d'un air si détaché qu'il en parut fier.

- Waouh. T'as assuré.

- ... Merci.

- Enfin bon, je l'ai aidé, rappela Dean ce que Castiel s'empressa de confirmer. Il est où Kévin ?

- Il dort. Le pauvre était raide. Mais vous avez l'air morts de faim, allez, asseyez-vous, hot-dogs pour tout le monde ! annonça Garth en filant dans la cuisine en chantonnant son titre favori.

Ainsi ils mangèrent lesdits hotdogs un quart d'heure plus tard, en cherchant un plan pour terrasser Naomi.

- Garth, tu connais un sort pour invoquer ou détruire un Séraphin ? demanda Dean la bouche pleine.

- Hm. Non, mais je dois pouvoir vous trouver ça dans mes archives, et je passerai des coups de fils à de vieux contacts... Mais j'y pense Castiel, pourquoi tu ne le sais pas, toi ?

L'ange releva la tête et vit que les trois hommes le fixaient, attendant une explication.

- Je... Je ne suis qu'un Ange, donc de la classe la plus basse dans la Hiérarchie des Anges. Certaines... connaissances dangereuses nous ont été cachées...

Les yeux bleus de l'Ange se perdirent dans le vide tandis que des souvenirs déplaisants remontaient à la surface sous forme de flashs. Il revit une salle immaculée, la prison de verre, les yeux de glace de Naomi et ressentit la terreur lorsqu'elle s'apprêta pour la énième fois à lui enfiler une longue aiguille métallique dans le coin intérieur de l'œil. La douleur était intolérable, même pour un Ange habitué à souffrir. Depuis combien de temps se faisait-il manipuler ? Avait-il vraiment choisi le libre arbitre ? Avait-il un jour été libre de ses mouvements ? Tout n'était-il qu'une illusion, que des souvenirs implantés dans son esprit ?

Dean l'avait vu perdre pied et se recroqueviller sur la chaise, de même que Sam et Garth, qui ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Cass ?

Seule la voix de Dean, l'humain qu'il avait sauvé de la Perdition, le fit revenir parmi eux. Il leva un visage effrayé vers celui-ci.

- Viens, on va prendre l'air un moment. Garth, ton bateau est protégé, pas vrai ?

- Je crois en effet avoir une liste exhaustive de tous les symboles protecteurs ayant jamais existé gravés dans la coque ! confirma Garth avec fierté.

- Bien. Sam a pris des bouquins, vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil, voir si vous trouvez quelque chose, proposa Dean en emmenant Castiel dehors, la main sur son épaule.

Ils sortirent sur le pont et s'accoudèrent à la barrière froide, face à l'océan Atlantique.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cass. Tout va s'arranger, on trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. On en est pas à notre premier merdier, sourit Dean, de petites ridules apparaissant autour de ses yeux verts.

Un coup de vent fit voler les pans du trenchcoat de l'Ange.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne sais pas si je suis qui je suis ou ce que l'on a fait de moi... J'ai tellement peur.

Sa voix se brisa sur la note de la fin. Dean posa son bras en travers de la nuque de l'ange et le serra fortement contre lui, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule gauche.

- Cass, je sais qui tu es; tu es mon seul ami. Et on tuera cette pétasse.

- Ils sont proches, ton frère et cet Ange, pas vrai ? dit Garth, mais cela ne sonna pas comme une question.

Sam leva les sourcils.

- Ouais. "Ils partagent un lien plus profond", enfin c'est ce que Cass m'avait dit.

Garth médita ces paroles.

- Cela se comprend vu qu'il l'a sauvé de l'Enfer. Il a la marque n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sur son épaule, répondit Sam, se demandant où Garth voulait en venir.

- Waouh.

Une question surgit tout à coup dans l'esprit de Sam:

- J'y pense... Il m'a sorti de la Cage de Lucifer, mais je n'ai aucune marque, pourquoi ?

Garth ricana.

- Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand-même ?! Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas l'Enfer à proprement dit ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas touché ton âme directement. Tu as erré un long moment sans âme, après tout...

Sam sursauta, lâchant le manuscrit qu'il étudiait:

- Comment tu sais ça ?!

Le gringalet se pencha en avant par-dessus la table, les yeux brillants d'un éclat malicieux.

- Tu as été Garthé !

Le petit frère soupira; il avait horreur que Garth dise cela. Mais il ne fallait décidément pas sous-estimer ses capacités de renseignement...

Tout à coup, Kévin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur la cabine. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, des cernes, les cheveux en bataille et une barbe naissante sur le menton. Au même moment revinrent Dean et Castiel, avec un timing parfait.

- Les gars... J'ai fini de traduire la Tablette.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7 :D C'est un chapitre tout en délibération et il n'y pas trop d'action, désolée^^ Castiel forever alone et un peu de pseudo-Wincest vers la fin (bien que ce ne soit pas du tout ma tasse de thé^^') Vous ne vous imaginez pas la galère pour trouver ces épreuves de m****...Si vous avez des suggestions je suis toute ouïe !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! Et plus que 4 jours avant l'épisode 8x17 o/**

* * *

Dean jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Sam, son humeur retombant d'un coup.

- On t'écoute.

L'asiatique s'assit à la table où gisaient les restes de leur repas sans lui.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?! se vexa Kévin.

- Kévin. La Tablette, le remit Dean à l'ordre.

- Bon... Il y a trois épreuves en tout. La première vous l'avez déjà réussie, la deuxième consiste à tuer trente démons...

Les craintes de Dean furent ainsi confirmées.

- Je crois que j'en ai tué même plus, hier, dit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah... Eh bien, la dernière est... sûrement la pire de toutes.

Tous les visages fixèrent le jeune Prophète, imaginant mille et une horreurs.

- Sam doit... boire trois litres de sang de Démon.

Dean donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les autres:

- Chier ! Qui est l'enfoiré qui a trouvé ces épreuves idiotes ! C'est hors de question que Sam repasse en cure de désintox, pas après s'en être enfin sorti !

- Dean... S'il le faut, je le ferai, dit Sam d'un air résolu.

- Non, tu ne le feras pas, je vais repasser toutes les étapes à ta place, s'obstina Dean.

- Je doute que cela fonctionne, Dean. Et s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. Tu seras là de toute façon, quand...

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens. Dean acquiesça finalement, toujours fou de rage cependant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et tendit la main vers Castiel en disant:

- Kévin, on a encore besoin de toi. Il y a une deuxième Tablette. (Castiel posa ladite Tablette dans la main de Dean). La Tablette des Anges.

Les yeux de l'asiatique s'agrandirent de surprise. Il grimaça quand l'habituelle migraine que lui causait la lecture de l'écriture de Métatron le frappa de plein fouet.

- Super... Au moins celle-ci est complète, ça devrait prendre moins de temps... Je m'y mets de suite.

- Je te prépare des hot-dogs et du café, lui proposa Garth qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps, une fois n'est pas coutume.

- Ouais, merci.

Dean alla prendre deux bière dans le réfrigérateur et en tendit une à Sam, avant de sortir sur le pont, suivi de ce dernier.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura aussi des épreuves pour fermer le Paradis ? demanda le petit-frère en sirotant la bière.

- Sûrement. Avec leur passion de la symétrie..., siffla Dean.

- C'est très probable, en effet, dit Castiel qui les avait rejoint sans un bruit. La logique veut que Sam ferme l'Enfer, ayant été le vaisseau de Lucifer, et que toi, Dean, ferme les porte du Paradis, ayant été à la base celui de Michael.

Les deux frères méditèrent ces paroles. Le passé semblait toujours les rattraper, quoi qu'ils fassent, le filet de leur destinée se resserrait. Ils avaient la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir une fois de plus par des puissances supérieures.

- Cass... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on ferme les portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis ? Où ira l'âme des gens qui meurent ? pensa soudain Dean.

- Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que les portes ne seront perméables qu'aux âmes humaines... Je l'espère du moins, sinon il y aura bientôt plus de fantômes que de vivants sur Terre, lui répondit l'Ange.

- On est bien dans la merde, murmura le Chasseur.

Tout à coup, Castiel fronça les sourcils:

- Je détecte un Démon dans cette ville. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous le ramène ?

Sam jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère.

- Rien ne presse..., éluda ce dernier.

- Mais Dean, plus on attend, plus on laisse de chances à Naomi de nous retrouver et à l'Enfer de s'élire un nouveau chef, objecta Sam.

Dean céda, et fit signe à Castiel qu'il pouvait y aller. L'Ange disparut quelques secondes avant de réapparaitre avec ce qui semblait être un banquier sur lequel il avait gravé un trident, symbole retenant le Démon prisonnier de son vaisseau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, les Winchester ? cracha-t-il avec véhémence dans l'espoir de cacher sa terreur.

- Ton sang, répondit Dean avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sang du Démon s'égouttait régulièrement dans deux seaux posés sous ses poignets tranchés dans la cabine du bateau, au grand déplaisir de Garth qui nettoyait les éclaboussures. Kévin quant à lui réprimait son envie de vomir et se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur la Tablette dorée. La nuit était tombée depuis belle lurette sur le port, où seules les collisions des coques troublaient le silence.

- J'ai traduit la première épreuve, annonça enfin Kévin.

Sam réveilla Dean qui s'était assoupi sur la table.

- Vous devez tuer un "Ange de la plus haute Hiérarchie".

- Un Séraphin, dirent les deux frères en cœur.

- ça tombe bien, c'est justement ce qu'on comptait faire, ajouta Dean avec un sourire sans joie. Rien d'autre ?

- Pas pour l'instant... Je traduis les deux autres, répondit Kévin, épuisé.

- Ok. Moi je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

- J'ai qu'un lit gonflable, dit Garth qui étudiait un manuscrit.

- ça fera l'affaire, soupira Dean, en pensant que son matelas à mémoire de forme dans l'antre des Hommes de Lettre lui manquait.

Ainsi les deux frères s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre sous une vieille couverture en polaire dans l'arrière-cabine, tandis que Castiel restait avec Garth et Kévin au cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide. Mais ces deux-là finirent par s'endormir eux aussi sur la table vers minuit, laissant l'Ange seul à sa veille perpétuelle.

Le lendemain matin, chaque Humain se réveilla d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, rattrapé par le poids de la dure réalité. Ils prirent un déjeuner frugal et un café avant d'attaquer la dernière épreuve. Sam prit le premier seau de sang et jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant à Dean.

Il but la première gorgée et se maudit d'y trouver le même plaisir que jadis, même si le dégout qu'il avait pour lui-même le submergea. Les autres ne pouvaient se résoudre à regarder la scène, sauf Dean et Castiel qui ne le quittèrent pas des yeux. Quand Sam arriva péniblement à la fin du premier seau, les premiers symptômes apparurent: son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa température corporelle dépassa les quarante degrés. Il hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il avait encore le contrôle de lui-même et attaqua le deuxième et dernier seau. Castiel s'était rapproché, au cas-où il devenait dangereux.

Sam finit le dernier seau et le jeta au sol, en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un noir gluant. Une larme coula sur la joue de Dean. Il y eut un moment de silence où tous attendirent un signe que les Portes étaient bien fermées à jamais.

Tout à coup Sam tomba au sol et cracha une gerbe de sang, tandis qu'un tremblement de terre secoua le monde entier d'un bruit sourd.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà enfin la suite, désolée pour l'attente. L'épisode 17 est sorti hier, et je dois avouer qu'il m'a mise dans un état pas possible. Les moments Megstiel ? Les moments Destiel ? J'étais au Paradis et en Enfer en même temps. Si quelqu'un me voyait quand je regarde un épisode de SPN, on m'enverrai directement à l'asile avec une jolie camisole blanche en cadeau.**

**Attention SPOILERS: Deux de mes prédictions se sont réalisées ! Crowley a bien tué Meg avec son angel blade et Naomi est bien de mèche avec Crowley. J'ai assuré lol XD J'espère que la fin que je prévois se réalisera aussi dans le show 3**

**Un chapitre tout en catastrophes, bastons et inquiétudes, avec une petite allusion Destiel à la fin (j'ai pas pu m'empecher) ;) BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

Le sol trembla avec une telle intensité que de grosses vagues firent tanguer le bateau de Garth, faisant tomber à genoux ses marins. Sam perdit connaissance dans les bras de Dean qui hurlait son prénom. La magnitude du séisme devait s'approcher de sept sur l'échelle de Richer: quelque part dans les entrailles fumantes de la terre se fermaient les portes de l'Enfer sur les Démons qui criaient et pleuraient leur désespoir, enfermés à jamais dans leur immense oubliette.

Tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, comme souvent avec les catastrophes naturelles, sauf que celle-ci n'en était pas une malgré ce que diraient les médias du monde entier le lendemain.

- Sam ! Sam, réveille-toi, par pitié ! le supplia Dean au bord des larmes.

Castiel s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la tête de Sam.

- Il est dans un coma très profond, Dean.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux verts troubles vers lui, son seul ami:

- S'il te plait, Cass... Guéris-le !

Les sourcils de l'Ange se froncèrent lorsqu'il dit, navré:

- Je ne peux rien faire Dean, ses blessures sont trop graves, même pour moi. Désolé.

- Non ! Non, non, non ! Il faut au moins que je l'emmène à l'hôpital...

- Dean...

- Emmène-nous ! cria le chasseur, à des années lumière de toute logique.

Castiel obéit, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Malgré les risques évidents.

Garth et Kévin quant à eux étaient incapables de dire quoi que ce soit et s'étaient réfugiés sous la table où ils s'agrippaient toujours l'un à l'autre. L'Ange disparut ainsi avec Dean et son petit frère, qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, et les téléporta vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Dean s'engouffra dans le couloir des urgentistes en portant son frère à bout de bras, criant à l'aide. Il fût bientôt pris en charge par des infirmières qui l'emmenèrent faire des examens et il leur donna une identité bidon.

Tout à coup, le grand frère eut un mauvais pressentiment.

En effet, Castiel, resté dehors, fut détecté par Naomi à la seconde où il avait franchi les barrières protectrices des symboles gravés sur le navire. Celle-ci apparut derrière lui et entreprit de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, sa rage vainquant son habituel calme professionnel.

- Castiel, enfin je te retrouve ! Je dois à présent t'éliminer; contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu es beaucoup trop défectueux pour être remis dans le droit chemin ! siffla-t-elle telle une vipère.

- Quel droit chemin ? Celui de la manipulation et de la torture ? Et de l'association avec les Démons ? répliqua Castiel d'un air de défi.

Piquée au vif, Naomi lui transperça l'épaule de son épée angélique, pas assez pour le tuer, mais juste assez pour lui faire souffrir le martyr. Sa grâce, aveuglante lueur bleue, s'échappa lentement de son vaisseau comme si l'on avait mal noué un ballon, l'affaiblissant de minutes en minutes.

- Je te laisse en vie juste le temps de tuer ton Humain favori devant tes yeux..., murmura Naomi à son oreille, avant de le clouer au mur nord de l'hôpital en lui plantant l'épée dans sa deuxième épaule.

Mais heureusement Dean s'était glissé derrière elle sans un bruit, tel un félin dans la nuit, et d'un clin d'œil avait fait comprendre son plan à Castiel. Ce dernier lui lança son épée dans un dernier effort et serra Naomi dans l'étau de ses bras pendant que Dean la poignardait avec un sourire satisfait.

- Bye, salope.

Le Séraphin s'effondra au sol, incrédule. Comment un simple Humain avait-il réussi à la vaincre ?! C'était impossible, ils devaient être aidés... Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être en voulait-Il ainsi... Peut-être était-ce Sa volonté.

Les cendres de ses ailes s'imprimèrent sur le bitume, signe que c'était enfin fini. Il avait réussi la première preuve, mais à quel prix ? Et où étaient les premiers symptômes ? Peut-être fallait-il une formule d'activation, comme pour la Tablette des Démons... Dean laissa ses pensées au second plan et se précipita vers Castiel pour retirer la lame de son épaule.

- Dean... d'autres Anges arrivent, il faut qu'on retourne au bateau !

- Tu auras la force de nous téléporter tous les deux ? demanda Dean, qui le soutenait.

- Toi oui... Mais on a pas le temps de récupérer Sam.

Dean hésita pendant quelques secondes, déchiré entre son devoir de grand-frère et son devoir de meilleur ami.

- Sam et toi avez toujours les inscriptions que je vous avez gravées sur les côtes, les Anges ne le retrouveront pas. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, lui rappela Castiel.

- D'accord, se décida Dean.

Ils réapparurent ainsi dans la cabine, où Garth remettait de l'ordre pendant que Kévin continuait à traduire la Tablette des Anges. Ils interrompirent tous les deux leur travail pour aider Dean à déposer l'Ange sur le matelas gonflable

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kévin de sa voix bourdonnante.

- Le Séraphin nous a retrouvé, mais Sam est en sécurité à l'hosto, résuma Dean.

Castiel lâcha un grognement de douleur en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Il attrapa le poignet de Dean et le fixa de ses yeux bleus océan:

- Dean... Tu dois me recoudre, sinon je ne survivrai pas...

- Bien sûr, je m'y mets de suite. Garth ! Du fil, une aiguille et une bouteille de Whisky !

- Euh... J'ai pas de whisky, répondit Garth un peu dépassé par les évènements. Mais j'ai de l'eau oxygénée...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- ça ira, mais dépêche-toi, et Kévin retourne traduire cette putain de Tablette et plus vite que ça ! lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour la politesse après tout. Dean enleva le trenchcoat de l'Ange le plus délicatement possible, le faisant grimacer néanmoins, puis déboutonna sa chemise. La cravate bleu foncé la rejoignit bientôt sur le sol. Dans un tout autre contexte, Dean aurait été mal-à-l'aise, mais il refoula toutes ses angoisses au plus profond de lui pour être le plus concentré possible; après un regard à L'Ange, il désinfecta les deux trous béants sous ses clavicules.

Avec toute l'expérience qu'ils avaient acquise lui et son frère en se recousant mutuellement, Dean planta l'aiguille dans la peau pâle et fit les premiers point de suture tandis que Castiel serrait les poings, ravalant sa souffrance.

- Je suis désolé... Si je n'avais pas paniqué, si je ne t'avais pas demandé de nous emmener à l'hôpital, on n'en serait pas là... Je suis vraiment trop con...

- Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et au moins nous auront vaincu Naomi...

Dean le vrilla de ses pupilles vertes, scandalisé.

- Ne parle pas comme si tu allais mourir ! Personne ne coud mieux que moi, tu verras, tu seras remis sur pied en un rien de temps !

Castiel se laissa contaminer par l'optimisme de Dean et sourit.

- Tu es vraiment un homme de bien, Dean.

- Ou pas.

Dean avait refermé la première plaie et coupa le fil d'un coup de dents. Castiel frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud de l'Humain frôla sa poitrine. Ce dernier attaqua ensuite la dernière plaie avec dextérité et l'Ange put enfin se reposer pour reprendre des forces.

Juste avant de quitter l'arrière-cabine, il l'entendit murmurer un "Merci, Dean". L'instant d'après, Castiel avait sombré dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 déjà... Désolée si l'histoire traine trop à votre goût, moi-même je ne pensais pas la faire durer si longtemps ! J'arriverai à la terminer en deux, trois chapitres je pense... Il y a pas mal de parallèles avec des scènes du show dans ce chapitre, serez-vous capables de tous les trouver ? ;)**

* * *

Dean s'assit à la table où Kévin traduisait la Tablette et sortit la flasque de Bobby pour prendre une bonne gorgée de Scotch. Il était perdu et fatigué de toutes ces conneries de Tablettes. Son frère était à l'hôpital dans un état critique et Castiel se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le coma. Bref, il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel.

Garth posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant; il l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva finalement, puisant dans un puits de courage qui semblait sans fond et rejoignit Sam à l'hôpital. Il profita une fois de plus du doux ronronnement de son Bébé pour remettre ses idées en ordre durant le trajet; il n'avait qu'un but pour l'instant: sauver son petit frère et le faire revenir parmi eux. Le reste était toujours flou... Il avait déjà réalisé la première épreuve de la Tablette des Anges en tuant Naomi, mais il ne l'avait pas encore activée. S'il se résolvait à compléter toutes les épreuves, il enfermerait Castiel à jamais au Paradis ensanglanté et chaotique qu'il avait en partie contribué à créer.

Et cela, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Dean parqua l'Impala près de l'hôpital et sourit en voyant que le cadavre de Naomi avait disparu, de même que la trace de ses ailes; elle avait surement été emportée par ses acolytes pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de simples mortels.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et donna la fausse identité de son frère. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Sam était toujours inconscient. Un médecin vint lui donner son diagnostic:

- Vous êtes le frère de Colby Dennegan ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne savons absolument pas de quoi il souffre... Il a certains symptômes de tuberculose, mais ne réagit pas au traitement. La plupart de ses organes vitaux sont tellement lésés que c'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie...

Dean réprima un sanglot:

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, alors...

- Rien, à part vous dire qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps...

- Merci. J'aimerais le ramener... chez nous, qu'il puisse...

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Bien sûr, une ambulance va...

- Non. Je peux m'en charger seul. Vous m'enverrez la facture à mon nom.

- ... Très bien.

Dean chargea son frère sur un brancard et fut aidé d'un infirmier pour le transporter jusqu'à sa voiture. Il retourna ensuite au bateau de Garth, Sam sur la banquette arrière. Arrivé sur le navire, il le déposa sur la couchette de Kévin, le lit gonflable étant déjà occupé par .

- Ils n'ont rien pu faire ? demanda Garth, accoudé au cadre de la porte.

- Non. Ce qui est logique, ce n'est pas une maladie naturelle, répondit Dean en serrant la main de son petit frère. Sam si tu m'entends... Bats-toi. Et reviens. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre pour une stupide Tablette...

Sam n'eut aucune réaction. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de Dean.

- Dean... Désolé de t'interrompre mais j'ai fini de traduire la Tablette. Tu viens ? s'excusa Kévin.

- J'arrive.

Ils s'assirent à la table de la cabine.

- Alors voilà le rituel pour activer la Tablette, comme pour celle des Démons. (Il lui tendit un bout de papier.) Je t'avais déjà dit que la première épreuve était de tuer un Séraphin, ce que tu sembles avoir fait...

- Ouais, c'est quoi la deuxième, le dépêcha Dean, intimement pressé de finir comme son frère vu que cela semblait sans espoir.

Au moins ne pourrait-il pas souffrir dans le coma...

- Eh bien... La deuxième est... comment dire... difficile à réaliser. Il te faut "récupérer la Grâce d'un Ange".

- Super... Et bien sûr, un Ange ne peut la donner que de plein gré..., soupira Dean en passant une main sur son visage las, cherchant une solution.

- Je pourrais te donner la mienne, Dean...

Surpris, Dean et Kévin se retournèrent pour découvrir Castiel qui s'était rhabillé tant bien que mal. Il chancelait légèrement.

- ... Mais c'est hors de question, finit l'Ange.

Dean se leva et l'entraîna dans l'arrière cabine, histoire de discuter au calme, sans les yeux scrutateurs de Garth et Kévin posés sur eux. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas concernés.

- Comment ça c'est hors de question ?! s'énerva Dean après avoir refermé la porte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fermes le Paradis ! répliqua Castiel, ses yeux bleus brillant de détermination.

- Parce que tu t'y retrouverais coincé ?!

- Non ! Parce que... (La colère de Castiel retomba.) Parce que tu finirais comme ton frère, ou pire...

Dean s'adoucit quand il comprit qu'une fois de plus, Castiel ne pensait qu'à sa sécurité, tout comme au Purgatoire.

- Désolé, Cass... Mais il le faut. On ne peut pas se cacher éternellement... Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute et tant pis pour moi, dit le chasseur en cherchant le regard de l'Ange.

Ce dernier sourit tristement. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à Dean.

- ... Très bien. Puisque tu as fait ton choix, je t'aiderai.

- Merci, Cass. Merci beaucoup. Mais je veux pas t'obliger à... devenir humain, surtout qu'Anna m'avait dit que c'était vraiment douloureux de perdre sa Grâce...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Castiel disparut en un battement d'ailes, laissant Dean seul avec son frère comateux.

- Cass ? Cass, attends, où vas-tu ?! Chier ! pesta le chasseur.

Castiel s'était téléporté au sommet d'une montagne à quelques miles du bateau, assez isolée pour ne pas être dérangé. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour perdre sa Grâce mais il savait qu'il devait le faire seul. Suivant son instinct, il s'approcha du bord du précipice et contempla la nature sauvage qui s'étendait devant lui en une mer de conifères.

- Mon Père, pardonnez-moi...

Il se laissa tomber dans le vide de l'inconnu et arracha les restes de sa Grâce lentement mais surement, hurlant de douleur. Les pans de son trenchcoat claquaient comme des ailes autour de lui tandis que l'Ange se faisait Humain dans la plus grande souffrance imaginable.

Castiel atterrit avec une étrange délicatesse sur une couche moelleuse d'épines de pin, une centaine de mètres plus bas. La puissance de ses cris avaient renversé beaucoup d'arbres et même provoqué un éboulement. Il se redressa, essoufflé et ouvrit sa main: sa Grâce s'y trouvait, magnifique lumière bleutée qu'il s'empressa de sceller dans une fiole. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pour se téléporter mais rien ne se passa.

- Ah oui... Je suis humain, maintenant.

Castiel marcha donc à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la route où un camionneur le prit en autostop, ayant gardé son extraordinaire sens de l'orientation.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'Atlantique quand Castiel toqua à la porte du bateau de Garth. Dean, qui était en train de souper avec Kévin et Garth, se leva d'un bond et lui ouvrit. Les deux hommes se fixèrent une longue minute.

- Cass, tu es...

- Oui, Dean.

Il lui tendit la fiole illuminée.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10 ! Je pense réussir à finir l'histoire vers le chapitre 13... L'épisode 18 était cool ! J'ai adoré le moment où Sam a demandé à Dean s'il voulait parler sentiments par rapport à Castiel LOL. Un chapitre tout en émotions et en fête, le calme avant la tempête des chapitre suivants... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean prit la fiole de lumière sans quitter Castiel des yeux; il ne lui trouvait aucune différence et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir. C'était toujours le même regard de martyr, la même posture rigide...

- ...Merci, Cass. J'espère que t'as pas trop souffert.

L'ex-ange souleva les sourcils en frissonnant au souvenir de l'intolérable douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

- Honnêtement, c'était horrible... Mais de rien. Prends en bien soin.

- 'Sûr.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, pendant que Garth et Kévin faisaient mine de continuer leurs études.

- Comment va Sam ? demanda Castiel.

- Pas mieux qu'avant... il est toujours inconscient.

Le premier hocha lentement la tête. Dean retourna au chevet de son frère et Castiel décida de l'accompagner dans ce moment difficile. Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit gonflable où ils avaient déplacé Sam quelques heures plus tôt, plus confortable que la couchette de Kévin. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que Dean serrait la main de son petit frère et tentait de le faire revenir parmi eux. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence:

- On dirait que la vie la quitté son corps, laissant une enveloppe vide et endommagée...

Une larme se forma au coin de l'œil du chasseur.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose, Dean..., dit Castiel, attristé.

- Tu en as déjà fait tellement, Cass.

L'ex-ange fit la moue. La balance du bien et du mal qu'il avait fait penchait sévèrement du côté droite à son avis, mais il ne contredit pas Dean. Si seulement il connaissait un remède, un miracle qui pourrait sauver Sam...

Tout à coup, la solution, risquée mais prometteuse, lui tomba dessus.

- Dean, donne-moi ma Grâce, ordonna Castiel.

- ... Pourquoi ? répliqua Dean, hébété.

- J'ai une idée qui pourrait bien sauver ton frère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean glisse la main dans la poche de sa veste pour redonner la fiole à Castiel. Ce dernier se leva et enleva le bouchon de liège du récipient, avant d'en verser une partie du contenu dans la bouche de Sam. Quand la lumière bleutée disparut entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux roulèrent sous leur paupière et sa poitrine se souleva irrégulièrement. Dean, paniqué, s'était levé et jetait des coups inquiets à Castiel, bien qu'il avait une relative confiance en lui.

Enfin, Sam se redressa en sursaut, remplissant au maximum ses poumons d'air comme quelqu'un qu'on venait de sauver de la noyade.

- Sam ?! Oh Dieu merci, Sam...

Dean le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, pleurant de joie et de soulagement.

- Dean... ? ... Cass ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as réussi, Sam ! Tu as fermé les portes de l'Enfer ! lui expliqua-t-il, fier de son petit frère. Tu es tombé dans le coma mais Castiel t'as sauvé !

- Ah... (Il se tourna vers l'ex-Ange.) Merci. Encore. Mais comment ?

Le grand frère fit signe à Castiel de le lui dire lui-même, avec ses propres mots.

- J'ai... perdu ma Grâce. Enfin, je l'ai arrachée et je l'ai donnée à ton frère, parce qu'il en a besoin pour réussir la deuxième épreuve de la Tablette des Anges. Et vu que la Grâce d'un Ange est une source de vie, j'ai pensé que t'en donner un peu te sauverais peut-être...

- Peut-être ? ricana Sam avant de redevenir sérieux. En tout cas, merci Cass. Vraiment. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, je crois qu'on te l'a jamais vraiment dit.

Dean approuva, ses yeux verts brillant d'émotion.

- Je vous en prie. Nous sommes une famille, répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

Il souriait si rarement, pourtant son sourire était aussi éblouissant qu'un rayon de soleil et aussi contagieux qu'un bâillement.

- Bon, ce soir on fête ! s'exclama Dean. Et demain... à mon tour de me coltiner les épreuves, et ensuite, on aura enfin terminé cette satanée histoire.

Ses derniers mots refroidirent considérablement l'enthousiasme qu'avaient provoqué les premiers.

- Non, Dean, je suis passé à un cheveu d'y rester et c'était pour une "bonne" cause ! Fermer le Paradis n'en est pas vraiment une, alors Dieu sait ce que tu devras subir en contrepartie...

- Il a raison, Dean, intervint Castiel. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de t'expliquer ce matin...

Les gars, je m'en fiche d'accord ? Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Pour que toi et Sam puissiez vivre en paix, je ferai n'importe quoi. Même si je meurs, Sam se marie et fonde la famille parfaite et toi, tu pourras toujours récupérer ta Grâce et faire le bien dans le monde jusqu'à la fin des temps...

Sam et Castiel n'étaient pas enchantés par l'insouciance de Dean, mais ce dernier pouvait se montrer tellement convainquant et rassurant qu'ils cédèrent à son charme et allèrent fêter en bonne et due forme la guérison de Sam. Garth et Kévin vinrent se joindre à eux bien sûr, et plusieurs packs de bières furent vidés ce soir là. Ces deux-là étaient tellement saouls qu'ils refirent la fameuse scène du Titanic sur la proue du _ ' Folly, _tandis que Sam et Dean riaient comme ils ne l'avait plus fait depuis trop longtemps. Castiel resta en retrait et bu bien moins que quand il avait vidé un magasin de liqueurs avant l'apocalypse, vu que sa condition d'Ange ne le protégeait plus du coma éthylique.

Vers minuit, ils ronflaient tous paisiblement; Sam et Dean sur le lit gonflable, Castiel sur la table, Kévin et Garth dans leur lits respectifs. La matinée fut bien dure, et beaucoup d'aspirine furent avalées.

Après le déjeuner, Dean se sentit prêt: il prit la feuille avec les inscriptions de démarrage des épreuves et jeta un regard lourd de sens à son frère. Il récita les paroles en latin devant un cercle de visages inquiets et lâcha le sort quand une vive douleur irradia dans tout son corps.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques. Ne lisez pas ce chapitre si vous êtes de bonne humeur, ou au contraire si vous êtes déjà démoralisé(es); il est déprimant. J'ai tenu à inclure une scène qui m'a beaucoup émue de l'épisode 8x17 du "combat" entre Dean et Castiel... Bonne lecture, et oubliez pas les mouchoirs.**

* * *

Dean s'effondra en crachant une gerbe de sang tandis que Sam et Castiel s'accroupirent à côté de lui, paniqués.

- Dean ?! ça va ? demanda bêtement Sam.

- Je me sens tellement fatigué..., murmura le premier en s'évanouissant plus qu'il ne s'endormit sur l'épaule de son frère.

Sam jura avant de porter Dean jusqu'à la couchette de Kévin, qui avait décidément vu défiler bien du monde ces derniers jours. Il l'y déposa délicatement et alla chercher une lavette d'eau froide pour éponger son front brûlant. Castiel tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de l'humain qu'il avait sauvé de l'Enfer, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de sa propre obstination. Garth et Kévin étaient appuyés contre le cadre de la porte de l'arrière-cabine, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

- Cela fait peut-être trop d'un coup, supposa l'asiatique. Il a dû subir les souffrances des deux épreuves en même temps et non pas l'une après l'autre comme c'était initialement prévu...

Sam acquiesça gravement et s'assit à côté de son grand frère, en face de Castiel.

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il à l'ex-Ange, craignant déjà sa réponse.

Castiel se fendit d'un faux sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Bien sûr, on parle de Dean après tout !

- Cass... Tu ne sais pas mentir.

- ... Je ne sais pas, Sam. Il a les symptômes d'un cancer généralisé au stade terminal.

Ces mots firent lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc et sa gorge se serra.

Un silence pessimiste régnait dans la pièce, tandis qu'ils regardaient tous leur ami, leur frère, mourir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Garth, l'éternel optimiste cependant, décida de remettre le monde en marche.

- Allez, Sam, viens avec moi, on a des courses à faire. Et toi Kévin, traduis la troisième et dernière épreuve le plus vite que tu peux, ordonna le gringalet en tapant dans ses mains.

Les personnes concernées clignèrent des yeux comme si elles se réveillaient d'un mauvais rêve et s'exécutèrent. Juste avant de sortir, Sam dit à Castiel:

- Veille sur lui.

- Toujours.

L'ex-Ange resta ainsi au côté de Dean et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait traversé. La mort de sa mère, puis son père, celle de Sam, sa damnation pour le ramener à la vie, sa trahison, leur réconciliation, la mort de Bobby, le Purgatoire... et maintenant ça. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec cet homme qui semblait avoir été taillé dans le plus indestructible des diamants. Mais pour combien de temps encore résistera-t-il ?

- Cass...

L'intéressé sursauta, tiré de ses pensées sombres.

- Oui, Dean ?

Les paupières grisâtres du chasseur se soulevèrent lentement et deux émeraudes le fixèrent.

- Je suis désolé... On dirait que tu as donné ta Grâce pour rien... Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la troisième épreuve.

Sa voix rauque se brisa et une larme coula sur sa joue quand il détourna le regard. Castiel posa sa main sur cette même joue, en un geste si tendre qu'il aurait pu faire fondre même le cœur glacé de Lucifer.

- Mais non, Dean, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Pour tous les soucis que je t'ai causé... si je t'avais écouté, si je n'avais pas libéré les Léviathans on n'en serait pas là... J'aurais dû emporter cette maudite Tablette le plus loin possible de toi et affronter les Anges seul...

Ne dis pas de conneries, Cass. Il n'y a pas d'autres options. On se doit de créer un monde plus sûr, sans Anges ou Démons pour y foutre le bordel avec leur éternelle guerre apocalyptique... Tu m'as demandé si je préférais la paix ou la liberté, il y a longtemps... maintenant tu as ta réponse.

L'ex-Ange hocha lentement la tête et médita ses paroles. Il semblait en effet que tous ces événements étaient inévitables, et qu'ils n'avait écarté un danger que pour tomber dans un nouveau piège. Le sort s'acharnait sur eux depuis trop longtemps.

Le chasseur avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisé par son discours. Sam et Garth revinrent du supermarché et préparèrent un repas sain, une fois n'est pas coutume. Ils mangèrent par pure nécessité, et sans grand appétit, le moral dans les chaussettes. Sam donna ensuite de la soupe aux légumes cuillère après cuillère à son frère qui n'avait même plus la force de tenir un couvert.

En fin d'après-midi, Kévin vint réveiller Sam qui s'étaient assoupi aux côtés de son frère, de même que Castiel.

- Sam ? J'ai euh... finit de traduire la Tablette, annonça l'asiatique, de profondes cernes sous les yeux.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller son frère et l'ex-Ange.

- Alors... comment dire...

- Va-y franchement Kévin... Je crois qu'on a plus grand chose à perdre.

- La dernière épreuve consiste à "faire don de soi-même".

La solution de l'énigme frappa Sam de plein fouet.

- Le sacrifice... Seul sa mort fermera les portes du Paradis.

Il agrippa ses longs cheveux à deux mains, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Tu as peut-être fait une erreur...

- Je ne crois pas, Sam. Désolé.

Castiel, qui avait tout entendu, sentit un précipice s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il était comme aspiré dans un abîme de désespoir mêlé d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer; il sortit en trombe sur le pont du bateau de Garth en poussant Sam et Kévin sans ménagement, ressentant un soudain manque d'air.

La brise froide de l'océan gifla sans pitié le visage de l'ex-Ange tandis que ce dernier se penchait par-dessus la barrière, nauséeux. Ses yeux brûlaient et il ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ce signe avant-coureur des larmes.

Dean allait mourir. Et il n'avait plus le pouvoir de le ressusciter.

Castiel fixa le ciel constellé d'étoiles qui le surplombait, et se sentit soudain insignifiant. Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps: il pria.

Il pria son Père d'aider Dean, de le sauver d'une quelconque manière parce qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie à présent mortelle sans lui. Il lui demanda, pour tout ce que Dean avait déjà sacrifié, de lui donner la paix et le bonheur qu'il méritait amplement.

Il ne s'arrêta de prier que lorsque Sam le rejoignit en courant, affolé.

- Cass ! Viens vite, Dean est...

Il courut vers son meilleur ami sans laisser à Sam le temps de finir sa phrase, ce dernier sur ses talons. Mais quand il entra dans la pièce, c'était déjà trop tard.

Dean avait rendu son dernier soupir.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. ça va faire un vide maintenant que j'ai fini ma plus longue fanfic T_T J'ai versé ma petite larme à la fin, j'espère que vous serez aussi émue que moi. Bonne lecture. Un conseil: écoutez "Time" de Hans Zimmer en lisant ceci, vous ressentirez pleinement d'où est venu mon inspiration ;-)  
**

* * *

Le temps s'arrêta tandis que loin au-dessus des nuages, le Paradis fermait ses grilles à jamais, causant une tempête généralisée sur tout l'hémisphère nord. Castiel ressentit confusément la condamnation de sa terre natale mais seule une chose primait sur tout le reste: _Dean ne pouvait pas mourir_ ! Son Père n'avait-il pas entendu ses prières ? Peut-être les Anges avaient-ils raison, après tout; peut-être avait-Il vraiment disparu...

Sam pleurait en serrant la main déjà tiède de son frère dans la sienne pendant que l'ex-Ange restait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, en état de choc. Garth sanglotait et Kévin essuya discrètement une larme. Castiel quant à lui était incapable de pleurer, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourtant ses yeux brûlaient, comme avant sur le pont, et sa gorge était nouée. Il y avait une sorte de barrière entre la terrible réalité et lui qui l'empêchait de prendre pleinement conscience de sa perte.

Il s'approcha de Dean, l'esprit vide, et posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire. Aucun battement ne pulsa. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa enfin regarder son visage en face.

Le chasseur paraissait dormir. Il était si serein, si détendu qu'il semblait pouvoir se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Ses longs cils projetaient des ombres sur ses pommettes couvertes de tâches de rousseur qu'il avait tant de fois essayé de compter.

Ces yeux souriants qui ne le regarderaient plus jamais...

La barrière de déni se brisa en mille morceaux. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le col de son trenchcoat, suivie d'un torrent d'autres qui semblait inépuisable. Castiel sortit en toute vitesse sur le pont, les pans de son imperméable beige claquant dans la brise du soir, ses larmes creusant des sillons glacés sur ses joues. Il bouillait d'une rage désespérée qui, s'il avait encore été un Ange, aurait pu rayer tout un pays de la carte.

- Espèce de trou du cul ! Je sais que Vous m'avez entendu ! Forcément, Vous avez dû m'entendre... Je sens au fond de moi que Vous êtes toujours là ! Alors manifestez-Vous, sale lâche ! Et sauvez-le... Par pitié...

Mais aucune force supérieure ne daigna ramasser l'oiseau aux ailes brisées.

Alors Castiel poussa un long hurlement plein de souffrance qui se finit en un sanglot amer. Il s'effondra en se retenant de justesse à la barrière métallique; c'était la première fois qu'il laissait transparaître ses émotions longtemps endiguées et leur violence le laissèrent anéanti.

Sam, resté dans l'arrière-cabine avec les autres, ne pouvait se résoudre à saler et brûler son défunt frère comme la tradition des chasseurs le dictait. Il pensait déjà aller au carrefour le plus proche et y vendre son âme pour faire revenir Dean, même si ce dernier lui passerait un savon en se réveillant. Ou peut-être était-ce mieux pour lui... Il avait tellement souffert que la mort devait être une délivrance. N'avait-il pas même sembler la désirer, récemment ?

Il fallait que lui et Castiel reprennent goût à la vie sans lui et exaucent ses dernières volontés. L'ex-Ange, cependant, avait vraiment l'air secoué et son hurlement avait fait frissonner les trois hommes...

Castiel ne sut combien de tant il resta ainsi à pleurer silencieusement au milieu de la tempête, bercé par les vagues qui se brisaient contre la coque du bateau. Il avait cherché en vain une solution pour ramener Dean à la vie, sans succès: ce qui restait de sa Grâce n'était ni assez pour le sauver, ni assez pour lui redonner suffisamment de pouvoir angélique pour le ressusciter.

Le ciel se dégageait lentement; les nuages noirs de la nuit se tintèrent de rose et de violet, annonçant l'aube toute proche. Castiel contempla le lever de soleil sur l'Atlantique d'un air absent, incapable de profiter de cette beauté, quand Sam le rejoignit, étrangement heureux:

- Cass... Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

L'ex-Ange fit volte-face, sa silhouette se découpant en ombre chinoise sur le ciel rosé.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? dit joyeusement Dean, en faisant un petit pas de danse.

- Dean...?!

Castiel se précipita vers lui avant de s'arrêter à quelques dizaines de centimètres, respectant son espace personnel. Alors ce fut Dean qui le serra dans ses bras en riant.

- Mais... comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis complètement guéri et en pleine forme ! Et apparemment ce n'est ni toi, ni Sam...

L'ex-Ange sourit, submergé par un immense sentiment de gratitude.

- Il m'a entendu...

- Qui ça ? demandèrent les deux frères en cœur.

- Mon Père.

- Alors c'est lui qui m'a...

- Sans doute.

- Waouh... (Dean regarda le ciel, ne sachant pas trop où regarder d'autre.) Bah... Merci.

Ils contemplèrent ainsi le lever de soleil tous ensemble, la Team Free Will de nouveau au complet. Le dicton avait raison; l'aube est toujours plus belle après une tempête.

- Alors, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Tu renfiles tes petites ailes ou tu viens chasser ce qui reste de rougarous et wendigos avec Sam et moi ?

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, le bleu de ses yeux rivalisant avec celui de l'océan.

- Dean, tout ce que je veux c'est vieillir avec toi.

**THE END**


End file.
